


TSN | ME | 原子

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Eduardo试图在不弄脏手套的前提下戳中耳麦开关，他失败了。“别把手伸得太长。我是老板。”“聪明的老板应当学会聆听专业的建议。”Mark显然在左右声道动了些手脚：语速过快的句子从他脑子里穿过，几乎留下一个贯穿伤。——————旧文搬运，作于2017.2





	TSN | ME | 原子

\---  
 TSN | ME | 原子  
\---

咸鱼互助小组的关键词作业5

虚数+防弹衣+果仁巧克力小方块蛋糕 TSN 

Eduardo是普通人类，Mark是AI

  
——————

  
“我的建议：多一些甜甜圈，少一些费南雪。”

Eduardo试图在不弄脏手套的前提下戳中耳麦开关，他失败了。“别把手伸得太长。我是老板。”

“聪明的老板应当学会聆听专业的建议。”Mark显然在左右声道动了些手脚：语速过快的句子从他脑子里穿过，几乎留下一个贯穿伤。

他把塑料器皿塞进消毒锅，又检查了一遍冰箱、操作台和地板。Dustin的咖啡煮好了，他向散发着香气的方向踮脚张望。

街上是衣着不菲、行色匆匆的男男女女：他们忙着去这条街上的银行、会计事务所、证券交易所上班。有人停下来买他们的咖啡和面包。等到中午和下午茶时间，这些人和他们的同事们会再来关照他们的生意。

“今天的营业额预计将有所下滑。产生意外维修费用的几率则是上升。”Mark在他颅骨附近的地方说道。

“衷心希望你是个老糊涂的占卜女巫。”Eduardo把清点出来的鸡蛋数目记到冰箱门上。足够他做今天份的杏仁蛋白酥皮和果仁巧克力小方块蛋糕，但明天他必须记得向Chris订货——不如让Mark提醒他。

“备忘录：向原料供应商订货；请选择你最喜欢的时间，我将提前30分钟提醒你，”那个语速过快的声音仿佛提前扫描了他的大脑，“以免你忘记，并在约定时间后每隔15分钟警告你存在未完成事项。”

“谢谢你，管家先生。”Eduardo温顺地说。那些警告很可能会持续到手忙脚乱的下午四点——按照他对自己的记忆力和点心店工作时间分布的了解。

 

“发生了什么？”

Dustin背对着他，站在4℃冷柜后面摇头晃脑，显然又在听比店的舒曼带劲一百倍的什么新潮乐队。Eduardo抱着打发到一半的淡奶油走过去，用手肘碰了碰他：“外面怎么了？”

“什么？啊——”Dustin摘下耳机，隔着橱窗向外看去，“又是反全球化游行？他们闹的动静可真大。”

“我好像看到了防暴警察……路障和防弹衣？”Eduardo皱眉。他把打蛋器和一大碗奶油放在收银台上，还没来得及迈步——

“我强烈建议你待在室内，老板。”

“Mark，我记得你的说明书宣称买家的大脑是安全的。”

“我甚至不需要侵入你的大脑——抱歉，措辞不当。你们表达出来的信息就够多了。”

“好吧，现在是怎么一回事儿？”

“有人在证券交易所劫持了人质，并宣称安放了炸弹，”Mark飞快地说道，“NYPD和一些愿意被人认作是NYPD的特别小队正在努力控制局面。”

“天哪——”他和看着手机屏幕的Dustin同时哀叫了一声。

“我预告过你们今天营业额很可能会下降了。”Mark没有调用安抚语气的平板发言显得有点混蛋。

“Mark，”Eduardo抓紧了蓝牙耳机，好像这样就能把Mark连带T恤领子从模拟电路里拽出来似的，“你那时就知道了？你早就知道会有恐怖袭击？”

“官方还没在新闻发布会上给事故定性呢。”

Eduardo握紧了手指，“你这个……你为什么不早一点告诉我？”

“我告诉了你——”

“你没告诉我全部！”

Mark停顿了几秒，Eduardo以为他故障掉线了（类似的事曾经发生过），但这回Mark是在想该如何正确地回答他。

“尚未发生的事件在我这里只以概率的形式存在，我不能就那么告诉你，那很不负责任。”

“我本可以告诉他们的，”他喃喃地看着半个街区外慌乱的人群：普通人，记者，摄影师，警察……“Mark，你提示我多做甜甜圈是为了招待警队？”

“金融家们热爱费南雪，警局和甜甜圈店是好搭档，这些你比我更清楚。很抱歉这或许导致了你早先说过的‘损害品牌品质’，但那时我给出建议单纯是基于减轻账单负担的考虑。”

“混蛋，你应该早点告诉我，我们的顾客今天或许会遇到危险！”

“那只会引发不必要的慌乱情绪，人类总是感情用事，”Mark的声音飞快，“顺带一提，你正向我证明我的风险分析是正确的。”

Eduardo朝天花板翻了个白眼，Mark当然跟着他看到了。“好吧，我不得不再次注意到我们看待世界的方式存在着不同。”

“乐观点想，AI的胚胎是人造物——尽管我们已经超越了程序。以及，虽然大部分人类有限到引力场就是空间、时间真正的标尺是热量、虚数表示的不是不存在的象限而是旋转都无法理解，我对人类确实没有恶意，相信我。”

 


End file.
